Another Child!
by E-Chan1
Summary: Chichi has another child and its a girl! Now the Sons finally have a daughter! But whats this Vegeta notices about her? What secrets could this new child be keeping? Please REVIEW! My first story!!
1. Default Chapter

Oh hey look! My first story, and what on? My own character! Hey guys, I promise who ever read this will like it. I'm going to make it as Dbz-ish as possible. My Character will be the only new one, and this won't be stupid I promise! All I ask you to do is review! PLEASE review! This is totally my first story, and I need the push from you all! The first chapters a bit short but it's just a sample, number two will be longer!  
  
Also I'll update as much and as soon as I can! I just need the readers, so I can update. I need the reviews so I'll be updating to make you guys happy. Thanks you!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except my original character. Who's name I won't give away yet! ^__^  
  
Ages: Goten: 11 Trunks: 12 Gohan: 22 Videl: 22  
  
~Now Enjoy~  
  
  
  
Chapter one: Whats going on?! Gokou has a daughter?!  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
The sun was up early that morning at Son household. A small child had just been born a few minutes ago. Seems sometime around three in the morning the mother of two children already, was giving birth to another. This time a bouncing baby girl. Since they couldn't get to the hospital quick enough the older mother had the baby in her own house. After two nurses and a doctor arrived. What a happy time it was for this now family of four once again.  
  
The oldest son had moved out, only a year ago with his new wife. Now himself left the youngest son, with a new sister. He couldn't have been happier that morning. His older brother, Gohan had a younger brother, now Goten, was going to have a little sister. Someone to annoy you, and most of all someone to look up to you. Yet, sometimes there would me arguments, but that comes with the big brother package.  
  
The doctor, and nurses left two hours later, telling the new mother Chichi, she needs to stay in bed a couple more days. Rest is always needed. Sleep won't be easy for the first few years as expected. So now we find the mother holding her child in her arms as everyone stood around. The baby was looking around with curiosity. Her hair was spiked to one side, cut short in the back. Totally natural.  
  
Her emerald green eyes still scanning her new family happily, a smile on her face. Chichi could not have been any more prouder. Speaking of being proud, the father sat on the bed next to his wife, his black orbs beaming. He now had a little girl, and what a pretty little girl that was. He could remember a year ago when Bulma had Bura. How happy she was to have a girl. Of course Vegeta was upset, she the girl grew on him.  
  
Now, one year later, they can hardly be separated.  
  
Gokou went back to looking at his own child. He reached out and gently touched her on the head. The baby smiled even more and grabbed onto his wristband. She blinked sweetly looking up at him.  
  
"So what are you gonna name her Hun?" Gokou asked still watching the new little girl play with his wristband. Chichi looked at the baby for a moment then smiled.  
  
"I think I'll name her, Son Erin. Yes that sounds just perfect." She answered. Goten gave a slight laugh and threw his hand behind his head.  
  
"And here I thought you'd name her something like 'Gochi.'"  
  
Chichi shot him a death glare.  
  
Now it was time to ask another important question. This time coming from Gokou. He nervously placed his hand behind him head and looked down at his wife. This could go one of two ways. She could say yes, which was HIGHLY unlikely. Or she could become the 'Demon' woman; As Vegeta calls her, and start yelling. Now it was time to find out.  
  
"Um, Chichi? Can I ask you something?" Gokou said slowly, and cautiously. Goten looked up at his father backing away. He knew what was coming.  
  
"Yes what is it?" she said.  
  
"Well, you know how both Goten and Gohan know how to --- err---- fight? Could I -- ?"  
  
The tone in the house suddenly went from happily, to very tense. Chichis eyes narrowed quickly as she shut them. Her lose hand, balled into a fist.  
  
"ONLY, if when she's older, she wants to. No presser, got it mister?" She answered in a deadly calm tone. Gokou nodded giving a silent answer, but smiled.  
  
The rest of the morning was just wonderful. Somehow Gokou and Goten managed to make breakfast for Chichi without setting the house on fire, or making a mess. Bulma was the first of their friends to come over and see the new baby. Then eighteen and Krillin joined them. The question that came from everyone's mouth was--  
  
"Why does she have green eyes?"  
  
No one knew, and no one really thought about it that day. Except for a certain Saiyan Prince who only saw the baby once. The first thought that entered his mind was impossible. No child that young could possibly already be a- Super Saiyan? Impossible. That whole idea made him laugh. Although she did have a high energy level, but so did Trunks when he was born.  
  
It was normal --- Right?  
  
--------  
  
Five years later  
  
--------  
  
  
  
"Goten! come on give that back!" Erin yelled chasing Goiten around the kitchen table. He was holding up her brand new crayon box Chichi had given her for her birthday. She could easily keep up with her brother, if only her white dangling belt wasn't so darn long! She was wearing the brand new Gi Chichi made for her to train in.  
  
It was was identical to Gokous except the colors were lighter. Instead of Blue being underneath, it was on top, an orange shirt was under it, with matching baby blue wristbands, and blue boots.  
  
"Goten! Thatss mine!" she said again.  
  
"Whats your E-chan?" He asked still holding the crayon box high.  
  
"That." She pointed to the box.  
  
"What?"  
  
"THAT"! she yelled the Chichi part coming out of her. Chichi peeked out of the kitchen placing her dishtowel oon the counter. She placed her hands on her hips and frowned at Goten. Goten smiled nervously and give his sister back her crayons. Chichi smiled.  
  
"Erin sweetie, Bulmas going to bring Bura over later when she comes to bring my bowl back. Alright?" Chichi said reaching back to her dishtowel now wiping her hands with it. Erin put the crayon box on the table and smiled brightly.  
  
"Okay!" she said. "But first mom, can I have something to eat? I'm hungry."  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
So what did you think of the first chapter? Now just take five minutes out of your time and click the lavender box to the left of the screen. Think how much that one click could boost the authors writing abilities. Don't you want to help out? Its only five minutes. 5 minutes to help out a new author on Fanfiction.net. You don't even have to sign in. Just REVIEW.  
  
Thank you?  
  
  
  
~*~ 


	2. Another Chapter!

Finally! ^_^!  
  
Another chapter for those who read my story. Like I said before the more you review the more I write. This one should make up for my absence; (And Fanfiction.nets problems. x.x;) I think it's long enough. Just review, its all I ask of you. A thanks goes out to all who reviewed the first chapter. I really enjoyed reading them.  
  
Now sit back and read.  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
Later that day Bulma came over with Bura, who was sporting her brand new yellow Gi. Of course she was one to show it off, and modeled it for Chichi. Erin just sat at the kitchen table eating a rice cake, and watching her friend.  
  
"Thats really nice Bura." Chichi commented sipping her tea. "Yes, now why don't you to run off and play?"  
  
"Alrighty momma." Erin said shoving the last rice cake into her mouth. She jumped off the chair and followed Bura out the door, with both mother shouting at them not to get dirty. The girls ran threw the woods, jumping tree stumps, and swinging from branches. The grass in the field had gotten a lot taller then it was last year and the girls could hardly be seen.  
  
Once they reached their destination (the famous fishing lake) they stopped almost suddenly.  
  
"Wanna play now Bura?" Erin asked. Play of course meant spar, but Chichi had made Erin promise that she wouldn't say 'spar' until she was older. Bura shook her head, a Vegeta like grin creeping onto her features.  
  
"No. Today we can be spies and spy on Trunks and Goten."  
  
A sly grin crept onto Erins features also. "Alrighty!"  
  
With that both girls took off running in the direction of their brothers. Goten and Trunks were off even deeper in the forest practing fusion. It was a secret they they still fused, but Erin and Bura were on to them. Once they had their energy lowered the bushes easily covered them.  
  
From a distance Goten looked identical to Gokou. His hair was still spiky like his fathers, and he wore the same soft expression. Trunks on the other hand hardly looked any thing like Vegeta. Except maybe when he smirked, or grinned, or laughed. the lavender haired boy had gone from brat to sweat heart in a madder of two years.  
  
He was defiantly growing up.  
  
"Fu---Sion---Ha!" they shouted in union. There was a flash of yellow light followed by a dust cloud. After the dust rested only one figure stranded. Gotenks was there, only eight years older. He didn't seem a cocky as the younger version of himself. Instead he was more polite, but still had the "I'm too good for you" spunk.  
  
"Heh... I sure have changed. Too bad this only lasts thirty minutes, I kinda like it." He said admiring himself.  
  
Erin and Bura on the other hand starred in shock. The excitement that filled their tiny heart was just too much to handle. They only thing they knew was that they had to fuse also. It just looked like WAY too much fun.   
  
It seemed every time after watching Goten and Trunks they felt this way. The dance was almost not even a problem any more. The problem was Erin was the stronger one. She didn't really know how to even out her power level perfect enough to match with Buras.  
  
"C'mon lets go practice the dance again." Bura said. "We need to perfect It."  
  
"But Bura we already know it. Lets just play instead!"  
  
"No! That will just make you get stronger, and we'll never be able to fuse!" Bura said in a harsh whisper. She sounded almost jealous.  
  
"Fine but---" Erin was cut off by Chichis high pitched voice clearing the forest. It echoed for miles.  
  
"ERIN! BURA! TIME TO COME IN!" Gotenks gave a slight smirk and blasted off into the sky leaving a gold trail behind him. Bura signed in annoyance and crossed her arms.  
  
"Why does you mom have to be so bossy?" She questioned. Erin narrowed her eyes at the blue haired child.  
  
"No she's not Bura." She resorted. They starred at each other for a moment then blasted off into the sky heading towards the Son house. The sky was clam and cool only a hint of rain was on the clouds. The sun shined brightly reflecting off the shinny tree leaves like a mirror.  
  
Almost the whole way back the girls argued. And when they couldn't keep going on one subject Bura would end up calling Erin a name, just to keep it going.  
  
"Your so stupid!" She shouted.  
  
"I am not!" the black haired girl yelled back.  
  
"Are too!"  
  
"Am not!"  
  
"Are too!"  
  
"Am not!"  
  
"ARE TOO!"  
  
"AM NOT!"  
  
This continued when they landed and walked into the small house. Chichi and Bulma were still sitting at the table this time they were just talking and laughing. The girls arguing caught their attention and both mother dropped the happy tone.  
  
"Whats going on?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Bura called me stupid!" Erin said.  
  
"Well you act it!" Bura said.  
  
"Well you act like a brat but I don't say anything!" Erin shouted back. Bura looked just flustered. She crossed her pudgy arms and turned to face the wall.  
  
"Momma? Where's daddy at?" Erin asked after seeing her small victory over the Saiyan princess herself. Chichi's eyes narrows farther.  
  
"Lets just say Bulma and Bura didn't come alone." he mumbled, but loud enough for Erin's sensitive Saiyan ears to pick it up.  
  
"Oh, but I didn't see Veggie. Oh well." Erin walked over to the kitchen table, climbed onto the tall chair and slipped off her boots. The semi- muddy socks fell off with them. She looked up and smiled innocently at her mother, who gave her 'the look.' Still smiling Erin jumped off the chair and headed up stairs to take a bath.  
  
~*~  
  
Later that night was a normal one at the Son household. Gohan and Videl had come over to tell about the good news Videl had just gotten. She was going to have a baby girl!  
  
"Well that's great Videl!" Chichi exclaimed happily. "I'm going to be a grand mother. Boy I feel old these days."  
  
"So what are you going to name her?" Gokou asked.  
  
"Well Gohan said 'Pan' was a good name, and he liked it. Said it brought back memories of his childhood." They all laughed and Chichi shot Gohan a death look then looked at the frying pan on the stove.  
  
"Does that mean I'm gonna have a sister or something?" Erin asked sipping her milk.  
  
"No sis, your gonna be an aunt." Goten said. "And I'm gonna be a uncle."  
  
"But I'm not a bug Goten."  
  
Goten stated laughing with everyone else at the table. The rest of the night went perfect. After dinner Gohan and Videl stayed a little longer then they left. Goten played a board game with Erin while Gokou and Chichi watched the nightly news.  
  
"There has been another explosion in south city park this afternoon. This was the forth to happen today, the rest were all over the planet," They show pictures of the explosion sites, and craters. "-No one knows why, or how these are happening, but we can all rest safely and keep in the back out our heads, its probably capsule corp. testing another wacky experiment. This is Kagome west, signing off."  
  
"I wonder whats going on. Dad, do you think?" Goten started a look of worry in his eyes. There had been so much peace for these past five years. But something was happening and it wasn't normal. Looks like it was time for the fighting to begin again.  
  
"I don't know Goten, I don't know."  
  
~*~  
  
Over a thousand miles away on a small island inhabited by very few humans a creature stands. His white hand holding a man by his collar, a glare is his beady red eyes.  
  
"Tell me where the dragonball is." The creature asks, his voice smooth and calm, almost like he was enjoying seeing the man struggle. The poor man shook his head not knowing what the creature was talking about.  
  
"I-I Don't k-know what your t-talking about. Please let m-me go." The man begged his face as pale as the creatures.  
  
"If there's one thing I can't stand most it's a weakling. Now die!" The creature threw the man into the air in one quick move then flashed his eyes. The man let out a yell and exploded. People were now running for their lives trying to escape this evil.  
  
That night whole island was destroyed with all the people on it. Before the night would be up almost all the population would be gone, and it would happen in silence, and in secret, which the creature counted on.  
  
"Where are the dragonballs?" the creature asked again. This time he had picked the right person. He picked someone that knew how to find the balls.  
  
"G-go to West c-city. Capsule corp. t-there should be a women named B-Bulma briefs, she can help you." That was the last thing the human said before he was tossed into the air and blown up. The creature was now on its way to West city, Capsule corp.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
Uh-oh someone in trouble! What's going to happen? You'll have to read and find out okay? Oh and click the small lavender box to the left please. REVIEW! I need them to continue!  
  
Bai now. 


	3. An attack on Capsule Corp!

Sorry about the wait people! But I have just been so busy rite now! I have had way too many test coming up and studying is more important then updating! Again I'm sorry! I know I said I'd update a lot but life has been so busy! Hopefully I update a lot sooner next time! And it will be longer!  
  
For now just enjoy this!  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
The next morning was very splendid indeed. From something around six in the morning Erin spent her time sparing with her father. After telling Chichi they'd catch up with her and Goten (who she made come along) shopping, the father and daughter pair went out to train. Since Buu had been defeated and there was no one else evil in the world to fight, training Erin was good enough to keep Gokou occupied. Of course the once a day sparring sessions with Vegeta helped also.  
  
Fighting wise Erin was at the top of her class, she could move as thought she had been training for years. So that was good fighting came naturally to her, just like her father. So now back somewhere in the woods they trained, rough, but to too rough.  
  
"I almost gotcha that time dad." Erin said happily at her close accomplishment. She got back down into her fighting stance and smirked. "But I'll get you this time."  
  
"You think so?" Gokou teased.  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
And with that the small child charged at her father. Throwing punches and kick easily she barely missed him. Gokou almost had to power up to super Saiyan to dodge her. If she were fully trained he would have to. Swinging her foot quickly in a spin like manner Gokou blocked with his wrist. Erin then came back by going the other way around, but he just ducked.  
  
Erin was getting irritated by now. She would come so close then nothing! Landing a few feet away from her father Erin held out her fist and yelled. A yellow aura appeared, but her hair never changed.  
  
"Getting serious now E-Chan?" Gokou asked grinning in the famous Son fashion. Erin nodded narrowing her eyes and smirking back at him. If there was one other person in the world who looked identical to Gokou when they were getting ready for a fight, it was defiantly Erin, as he just noticed then.  
  
Erin jumped into the air and rushed at him only to disappear as soon as she reached him. Ready for an attack from behind Gokou jumped into the air to avoid it. Erin missed then flew into the air also. Now instead of being on the offensive, she was on defense. Blocking the best and fastest she could Erin manage to hold out as long as she could. Until finally Gokou as gentility as he could, but with much force, kneed her in the stomach, then took his fist and bopped her on the head.  
  
Erin went sailing to the ground only to stop herself. She then charged her father once more. This sparring/training session laster only two more hours before they decided to leave so Chichi wouldn't yell at them.  
  
~*~  
  
Using instant transmission they got to capsule corp. in no time. Erin ran into the house and straight into the kitchen where Bulma and Chichi were sitting. Bura was at the counter getting a drink and Vegeta was in the corner drinking a bottle of water.  
  
"Hi momma!" Erin said happily. Chichi's eyes widened in horror at the dirty mess that was her daughter.  
  
"ERIN! I TOLD YOU NOT TO GET DIRTY!" she yelled. Erin hung her head then turned to look at Gokou who just entered the room.  
  
"Gokou! What do you have to say for this mess mister?! Its all your fault!" Chichi yelled again. Gokou placed his hand behind his head sheepishly and smiled.  
  
"I'm sorry Chichi but--"  
  
"BUT nothing! Now come on Erin we have to get you washed up!" And with that said Chihci grabbed Erin's arm and drug her to the bathroom. The kitchen was quiet until Bulma spoke up.  
  
"She does have a point, come here Bura the have jelly all over you." And they left the kitchen also.  
  
Now only Gokou and Vegeta stood there alone in silence. Vegeta let out a sign and put his water back in the fridge. He looked up at 'Kakkarott' and smirked.  
  
"Care for a spar? I'm not in the mood to go shopping with the woman, and your screaming banshee of a wife." He said. The only thing Gokou could do in response was grin. And so they left, going to some deserted part of the planet. When the woman got back a steam cloud appeared in the kitchen.  
  
"I can't believe those two!" Bulma yelled shocked. "When Vegeta gets back I'm not cooking dinner for him! FOR THE NEXT WEEK!" she added. Bura just watched.  
  
"OH I agree Bulma. Might as well not wait, so lets go alright?" Chichi said.  
  
"Mom can I go with dad?" Bura asked looking at her mother. Bulma shot her a death look, which gave Erin the impression not to ask her mother. Bulma went to the backdoor and got the car keys then left the house after Chichi, Erin, and Bura. Who had started arguing again.  
  
"I wanted to sit there Bura." Erin complained.  
  
"Well I got here first, you--you low class Saiyan!" Bura said obviously after hearing Vegeta talk.  
  
"Bura!" Bulma said looking at her daughter in utter shock and surprise. "I can't believe you---"  
  
But she was cut short when a creature appeared out of nowhere in the front yard. They all turned to look at him confused. The creature merely smirked his red eyes flashing dangerously. He starred back at them his tail swaying harshly behind him, his white Mohawk blowing to the side.  
  
"W-who are you?" Chichi said quietly.  
  
"My name is of no importance to you Human. I was told a Bulma briefs could help me though, are you her?" He asked. His voice was smooth and clam, yet it was scary weird. Sort of like something you would hear in a nightmare. Bulma didn't know whether to speak up or not. So she chose to, curiosity was getting to her.  
  
"I'm Bulma Briefs." She said. The creature grinned more his eyes narrowing and he walked up to her.  
  
"You are the maker of the Dragon Radar?" He asked. Bulma backed away shielding Bura from this monster. The little girl peeked around her mother's legs to get a look.  
  
"Yes, why?" Bulma said.  
  
"Because I need the dragonballs Human. Now give it to me, or you will die." The creature hissed starring at her. Bulma had never been one to give up so easily, and this guy didn't look like he wanted the dragonballs for a good purpose.  
  
"No way." She said backing up even more. Chichi grabbed Erin's arm and slid around the car. She would help her friend if she needed it.  
  
"One more time, give it to me, NOW." The monster demanded taking a step towards the earth woman. But Bulma kept her ground.  
  
"No." she said firmly.  
  
"Have it your way." Quicker then Bulma could see he grabbed her by the throat and lifted her into the air. Bura fell backwards but got up quickly and attacked the creature. Chichi screamed backed away. Where were her boys when she needed them?  
  
"Get off my mom!" Bura screamed and sent her foot onto the side of the things neck. His head moved a little but not enough to affect him at all. Ignoring Bura the best he could the thing tightened its grasp on Bulma neck and demanded the radar again.  
  
"It would be very easy right now for me to kill you, do you really ant to die over something to small?" He said. Bulma didn't say anything; whether it was due to the lack of air or just not talking she didn't know. Bura continued her attack on the creature until he lost his temper.  
  
"Get lost kid!" he shouted and backhanded the blue haired girl. She cried out and flew into the building leaving cracks, sliding to the ground knocked out. That was when Erin knew she had to help out. So breaking free from her mothers hand she jumped into the air and flew at him full force.  
  
"Leave Bulma alone!" she screamed spinning quickly sending her foot to the same place Bura did but getting another reaction. The thing dropped Bulma and stumbled back nearly falling over. Its feet leaving dragging marks in the clean grass. There was a steady silence covered in Chichi too shocked to do or say anything mood, and Bulmas can't talk mode.  
  
Erin fell to the ground landing in a fighting position. The creature turned around stand up right and starred at the one who caused him pain. He wiped the purple blood from his mouth and curled his thin lip into a sadistic grin, his eyes narrowed.  
  
"You actually hurt me child." He chuckled. "Its obviously apparent to whom your related too." His grin deepened. As he started moving towards Erin. "But no worry, A small victory a like that doesn't mean much. Yet I don't appreciate you giving me a cut lip brat." And he disappeared. Before the Chibi girl knew what hit her the most horrible pain crashed into the stomach.  
  
Erin's eyes widened her mouth opened as to say something but no words came out. The creature had just sent his knee into her gut. Then with the swipe of a hand she was sent flying until she hit the ground skidding to a halt.  
  
She didn't move.  
  
Chichis eyes grew wide and she fainted. The creature chuckled again then walked back over to Bulma. "Saiya-Jins think they can do anything, how sad." He hissed. Then without warning he looked into the sky and disappeared.  
  
A moment later Gokou and Vegeta appeared.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
Oh no! Who was that guy? What did he want the radar for? Find out in the next exciting chapter of Another Child!  
  
Now please click the small lavender box to your left before exiting the story.  
  
Have a nice day. =D!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~ 


End file.
